


never have i ever felt like this before

by Artemis



Series: BDSM (Big Dick Shane Madej) [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM (Big Dick Shane Madej), Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cock Rings, Collars, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Edging, Feminization, Humiliation, Leashes, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Safeword Use, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis/pseuds/Artemis
Summary: Ryan’s body was humming with excitement when he arrived at The Body Shop. His first encounter with Master Madej was on his mind the entire week because it was more than he could have ever dreamed of. The collar, the pet names, the way Shane knew when to push him further, and the softness in Shane’s eyes and voice after the scene had ended all constantly played on repeat in his head. It may have caused one too many awkward erections while he was sitting in meetings at work, always hidden by a perfectly placed laptop in his lap.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Steven Lim/Shane Madej, Steven Lim/Shane Madej
Series: BDSM (Big Dick Shane Madej) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166957
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: The Shyan Shipping Society Stories





	never have i ever felt like this before

**Author's Note:**

> gosh, i knew i wanted to continue i wanna give you something better. however, adding steven to the mix was not what i had planned, but i took the idea and ran because i loved it so much! thank you as always to the shyan shipping society for fueling my fire to continue writing and thank you to null for helping me brainstorm parts of this fic!

Ryan’s body was humming with excitement when he arrived at The Body Shop. His first encounter with Master Madej was on his mind the entire week because it was more than he could have ever dreamed of. The collar, the pet names, the way Shane knew when to push him further, and the softness in Shane’s eyes and voice after the scene had ended all constantly played on repeat in his head. It may have caused one too many awkward erections while he was sitting in meetings at work, always hidden by a perfectly placed laptop in his lap.

He greeted Alessandra when he entered through the front doors, happily signing the consent forms and attesting to his clean bill of health once again. The receptionist led him back to the same room that he had been in the week before and told him that Master Madej would be with him shortly. The room pretty much looked exactly as Ryan remembered it except for two chairs facing each other in the middle of the room with a small black table next to one of them. It seemed like an odd addition to the room, but he knew better than to touch the chairs, let alone sit in one without permission.

Eager to strip down, Ryan neatly tucked his clothes into the drawer under the bed and made sure that his phone was set to do not disturb. He did a few laps around the room to get rid of some of his pent-up energy before taking his place on the floor in front of the door. Instinctually placing his hands over his lap in an attempt to give him some sort of false sense of modesty, Ryan was quick to put his hands at his side when he heard a knock at the door.

Shane entered the room wearing a similar outfit to the one Ryan saw him in the last time; black dress shoes, and a perfectly tailored black suit paired with a pressed white button-up shirt that had the top three buttons undone. He reached in his jacket and pulled out the familiar black leather collar, crouching down to fasten it around Ryan’s neck. Hooking a finger through the o-ring, he pulled at it gently to make sure it was secure before standing up to take a step back. He circled Ryan to look the younger man over, finally breaking the silence to say, “Well hello, cupcake.”

Ryan shivered in response, continuing to stare a hole through the door, unsure if he should look up at Shane. “H-Hello,” Ryan replied quietly. His heart started to race when Shane came to stand back in front of him. He so badly wanted to break the silence because it was almost deafening, but he shoved the words back down his throat, not wanting to disobey so early in the night.

“What do you think the first mistake of the night you made was?” Shane asked, crossing his arms when he came to stand in front of Ryan.

“I-I don’t know. I didn’t realize I made a mistake, sir,” Ryan said, wracking his brain for anything he could think of that he did in the few short minutes they spent together. He remembered to put his hands at his sides, knelt on the floor, and made sure to address Shane properly.

“I said, the _first_ mistake not the _only_ mistake. So far you’re up to three and I’m very disappointed in you,” Shane stated, taking a few steps forward to come closer to Ryan to hold a finger up to start counting. “Listen closely, princess. Mistake number one, daddy gave you a plug last week and you’re not wearing it which must mean you didn’t appreciate my gift. Mistake number two, you greeted me without saying ‘sir’ or ‘master’. Mistake number three, you couldn’t be bothered to keep track of your mistakes. Now, what do you think needs to be done to rectify this?”

Ryan looked up to meet Shane’s eyes, seeing the same cold and expressionless face that he had last time. He couldn’t decipher if Shane wanted him to pick his punishment or if Ryan was supposed to just defer to him to make that decision. There was a 50/50 chance of choosing the right answer, however, he certainly wasn’t confident in either decision. Ryan swallowed hard and took in a shaky breath before saying, “I think whatever you have in mind will be appropriate, sir.”

Shane remained silent for a few moments and immediately turned to leave the room without saying a word. The panic started to seep in and Ryan wasn’t sure what to do; there was no doubt that the older man was disappointed in him, but it was only the second session with him so he had to be understanding that Ryan was still so new to this, right? Maybe it was all just part of his punishment because he previously read that a dom ignoring a sub was a suitable punishment for misbehavior.

Several minutes passed by without any sign of Shane. Ryan strained to listen to any sort of motion on the outside of the room, but there was absolutely nothing he could pick up on. He reached up to touch the collar Shane gave him in an attempt to ground himself and not worry too much about what was being planned for him. Shane reassured him in their first session that he would take good care of him and that he would always have Ryan’s best interest.

Ryan was ripped from his thoughts when the door swung open to reveal not only Shane but another man following closely behind him. He looked to be around the same age as Ryan; blond hair that faded into a dark brown towards his neck, glasses perched on his nose, slightly shorter than Shane, and to put it simply, the man was gorgeous. The other man only wore a similar collar to Ryan and had a leash affixed to the ring on the front. His hands were clasped behind his back as he was led into the room by Shane and was instructed to kneel on the floor next to Ryan. He did as he was told, kneeling close enough that he was brushing shoulders with Ryan.

“You’re probably wondering who your new friend is, princess. His name’s Steven and he’s here to show you how much of a good boy he is. Take notes because his obedience is top tier and he’s here to set a good example for you. Isn’t that right, sunshine?” Shane said, gently running his fingers through Steven’s blond hair. 

“Yes, sir,” Steven replied, looking up at Shane through his long lashes.

Ryan felt a tinge of jealousy seeing Shane interact with Steven, but it came from a place of so badly wanting to be praised in the same way. If Shane brought Steven in as a form of motivation for Ryan to do better, well, it was certainly working. He straightened his posture and mimicked Steven’s pose, moving his hands behind his back in a similar fashion. 

It didn’t go unnoticed because Shane was quick to move his attention to Ryan and run his hand along the side of Ryan’s cheek. “There’s my good boy,” Shane praised, causing Ryan to close his eyes and let out a small whimper.

“Sunshine, please go get the contents out of the right-hand drawer on the left side of the bed and put them on the table next to my chair,” Shane ordered as he reached down to unclasp the leash from Steven’s collar.

Steven gave a quick ‘yes, sir’ and stood up to go retrieve the items in question, leaving Shane’s full attention on Ryan. Shane walked behind Ryan and ran his hands along his shoulders, moving down to grab his pecs. Ryan gasped, feeling those long fingers massage his chest and every so often to play with his nipples. He wasn’t sure if it was just because he found his nipples to be sensitive or it was the fact that Shane was finally touching him. Just as he found himself getting hard, Shane asked Ryan to get up and follow him.

Leading Ryan over to the set of chairs, Shane gestured for him to sit down in the one that Steven was standing behind. There was an air of uncertainty when Ryan slowly sank into his seat and Shane sat in the seat across from him, moving the chair forward slightly so his knees were touching Ryan’s. Shane looked up at Steven and then there was some rustling going on behind Ryan, but Ryan knew better than to look to see what was going on. His wrist was pulled down to the leg of the chair and a leather cuff was wrapped around it to hold it in place. He tugged at the restraint lightly and found that it wasn’t going anywhere, soon having his other wrist pinned as well.

Steven then came to stand beside Ryan, taking Ryan’s cock into his hand to give it a few strokes, making him fully erect. A black silicone cockring was then placed on Ryan before Steven turned to kneel next to Shane and put his hands behind his back once again. He was praised by Shane, the older man tipping his head up to pull him into a kiss. Jealousy crept back up in Ryan’s chest at the sight; he let out an audible pout causing Shane to break away from Steven and turn his attention back to Ryan.

He reached forward and ran his hands along Ryan’s inner thighs, his gaze boring right through Ryan. “We’re going to play a little game, princess. Tell me when you’re getting close so I know when to stop. You’re not going to come until I tell you to and if you succeed, oh baby, you won’t be disappointed. Should you fail, you’ll be seated in that chair for the rest of the night and I’ll pass your reward along to my little sunshine instead for following directions so well. Have I made myself clear?” Shane said, removing his hands to pour some lube into his palms.

“Yes, sir. I want nothing more than to please you,” Ryan said hurriedly, squirming in his chair. He desperately wanted to make Shane proud of him, to have Shane focus solely on him as if Steven wasn’t even in the room. The competitive nature in him was burning bright and needed to win Shane’s attention and affection. “Please, I promise I’ll be good. I’ll do whatever you say.”

Only responding with a sound of acknowledgment, Shane took Ryan’s cock in his hand, slowly starting to stroke him. Ryan slouched down in the chair and thrust his hips up to meet Shane’s hand at the halfway point. Despite Ryan’s desperation for Shane to move faster, Shane kept his painstakingly slow pace and started running his other hand across Ryan’s abdomen. He would move his hand down further to his hip, then his thigh, back up to his stomach, up to his chest, moving from spot to spot depending on Ryan’s breathing. Shane moved his hand down to briefly ghost his hand along Ryan’s hole, causing the younger man to moan and buck his hips in an attempt to get Shane to finger him.

Ryan whined when Shane removed his hands in favor of reapplying more lube but was quick to take Ryan back in his palm and slowly sink two fingers inside of him. He let out a high-pitched moan, gripping the legs of the chair so hard his knuckles started turning white. As soon as Shane found his prostate and rubbed his fingertips against it, Ryan blurted out, “Ah! I-I’m close!”

Shane immediately removed both of his hands and started rubbing Ryan’s thighs to bring him back down. Ryan’s cock twitched, a stream of come covering his lower abdomen as he tried to even out his breathing. Having never experienced edging, it was an odd feeling to ejaculate yet not have the euphoric feeling of an orgasm. 

Once Shane felt that Ryan calmed down enough, he went back to stroking him with a quicker pace this time, pulling his hand off completely only to bring it back down in a tighter grip. Ryan was writhing around, letting out a soft ‘fuck’ and ‘ oh god’ every so often from Shane’s hand driving him absolutely crazy. It wasn’t long before Ryan was telling the older man that he was close and right on the edge, splashing another wave of come over his chest.

Despite the waves of desperation emanating from Ryan, Shane remained stoic, coating his fingers and palm with lube again. He pushed two fingers into Ryan and gripped the base of his cock as he commanded Ryan to look him in the eyes when he asked, “Who owns your dick, cupcake?”

He moaned in response and said breathlessly, “You do, sir.”

There was a flash of a smirk across Shane’s lips when he added, “That’s right.”

A ruthless pace was set when Shane started stroking Ryan again causing Ryan to toe the line between moaning loudly and screaming. Despite the rooms being heavily insulated, Shane was sure that anyone walking through the hallway would be able to hear Ryan very clearly. It sparked something in him that was a mixture of pride and possessiveness because he wanted people to know _exactly_ who Ryan belonged to.

Ryan started stuttering as he tried to tell Shane that he was close, but couldn’t find the words to say. Shane urged him to use his words, not letting up on the way he was moving his hand along Ryan’s dick. “P-Please, sir! I-I- please, please let me, ah! Please let me come!” Ryan gasped, screwing his eyes shut.

“Come for me.”

It was almost an instant reaction when Ryan started spilling over Shane’s fist, arching his back off of the chair as his thighs shook from pleasure. There was a soft sound that came from beside Shane, Steven clearing his throat in an attempt to cover up his response to Ryan’s long-drawn-out moan. 

Shane grabbed the hand towel on the table next to him to clean off his hands, leaning back in his chair to cross his legs as he brought a hand down to gently stroke Steven’s neck under his collar. “Sunshine, would you like to clean up my princess over there?” Shane asked, letting his hand fall lower and rub against Steven’s back.

“Anything for you, sir,” Steven replied, leaning back into his touch slightly before moving to settle in between Ryan’s thighs. He removed the cockring, causing Ryan to gasp from the overstimulation, then placed his hands on Ryan’s thighs to push them apart a little further to make more room for himself. Looking up at Ryan, Steven locked eyes with him as he flattened his tongue on his abdomen and licked a long strip up along his stomach. It sent a shiver down Ryan’s spine; between the eye contact and Steven licking up the come covering his stomach, it was too intimate so he looked over to Shane.

“Ah, ah, darling. Don’t take your eyes off of him. I think we need to work on your manners again,” Shane reprimanded. “I trust I need not remind you to thank him properly when he’s done.”

Ryan reluctantly met Steven’s gaze again, causing Steven to smirk before resuming his task at hand to lick every drop of come from his body. Steven licked his lips when he deemed Ryan to be cleaned up to Shane’s satisfaction and sat back on his heels to signal he was finished. Shane simply made a noise of approval, running the pad of his thumb over his bottom lip as he contemplated how to proceed.

Standing up from the chair, Shane moved behind Ryan and bent down to remove the cuffs from the younger man’s wrists. Without further instructions, Ryan wasn't sure how exactly he was supposed to thank Steven who was still kneeling on the floor between his legs. Shane wasn't urging him back towards the bed or indicating what his expectations were so Ryan bent down and pulled Steven into a hesitant kiss. Steven's moan was barely audible against Ryan's mouth but it quickly evolved into a hot wet kiss when Steven pressed his tongue into Ryan's mouth.

The two younger men became so wrapped up in themselves that it was almost like Shane was no longer in the room. While Steven refrained from touching Ryan, Ryan couldn’t keep his hands to himself as he wrapped one hand around the back of Steven’s neck on his other hand slowly creeping up his thigh. Something about kissing Steven after he had just finished licking Ryan’s come from his stomach lit a fire in Ryan. The kiss felt wrong, dirty, and filthy yet even after coming three times, Ryan could feel himself starting to get hard again. Steven was so responsive to their kiss that he was whimpering into Ryan’s mouth, quickly pulling away as if he had been burned. Ryan gave him a confused look, wondering what the sudden shift in body language was about.

Before Ryan could ask, two fingers slipped under the collar at the back of his neck and he was being jerked back. Shane growled in his ear, “You sure are digging yourself a deeper hole the longer we go, cupcake.”

Picking up the cuffs from the floor, he forcefully grabbed Ryan’s wrists and strapped them down against the legs of the chair. “First, you come in and immediately disrespect me,” Shane said, announcing Ryan’s mistakes to no one particular in the room. “Secondly, I give you one simple order to follow and yet you came twice without my permission. Thirdly, I give you an order to stop kissing sunshine, which by the way, he was more than willing to follow. Fourthly, you’re once again making me repeat myself which falls back into your utter lack of respect.”

Shane pointed at Steven and snapped his fingers, motioning for him to get on the bed. “Somehow, I don’t feel like there’s a suitable physical punishment for you to learn your lesson. So,” Shane said, kicking the leg of the chair to turn Ryan around to face the back wall where the bed was positioned. “You’re going to sit here and think about what you’ve done while you watch me shower my good boy with praise and fuck him until the only words left on his tongue are my title. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Ryan said quietly, looking up at Shane with absolute defeat.

Jealousy was creeping up his chest when he heard Shane start telling Steven how good he had been that night as he removed his suit jacket to roll up his sleeves. The way Shane called Steven baby and how he called himself the other man’s daddy amplified his jealousy further, causing Ryan to grip the chair hard enough his fingers started to go numb. Jealousy quickly turned to panic when he saw Shane remove the black silicone plug from Steven to place it on the bed next to him. He heard the click of the lube cap and the sound of Shane slicking himself up, immediately followed up by a long-drawn-out moan coming from Steven as Shane pressed inside of him. Ryan felt like his heart was going to come up through his throat the moment he heard Shane struggle to say, “God, you feel so good.”

Ryan wanted nothing more than to run out of the room and just disappear without a trace. Although this exact scenario was something he had previously agreed to in his initial paperwork, the younger man found himself coming to regret that agreement. He closed his eyes to try to fight back the tears, but all it did was make the sound of skin slapping against skin all that much louder.

Unable to hold back any longer, Ryan managed to yell, “Ghosts aren’t real!”

Within a matter of seconds, Steven was sitting up in the bed and Shane was removing the cuffs from Ryan’s wrists as well as his collar. “It’s okay, Ryan. You’re okay,” Shane said, enveloping the younger man in a hug.

“The scene’s over, we’re done with this for the night.”

Shane picked Ryan up and carried him over to the bed where Steven was already moving over to make room for both of them. He held Ryan’s hand and refrained from getting too far into aftercare with the state that the younger man was currently in. Shane looked over to Steven and asked if he was okay and if it was okay to let Ryan explain what happened. Steven quickly nodded as he moved down the bed to lay his head down in Shane’s lap.

“I know it’s hard, but I need you to talk to me, Ryan. Tell me exactly what you’re thinking.”

Shane genuinely was worried about the younger man. He felt guilty for doing something that made Ryan so upset, blaming himself for not being a better dom and not realizing how vulnerable he made Ryan feel. He believed his subs' feelings should come above all and this was like he betrayed Ryan's trust in that Shane would be there to take care of him.

“I just… I know I said that this was something I was interested in doing, but once I saw you with Steven, everything seemed so wrong. I couldn’t bear to see you with someone else like that and I got overwhelmed,” Ryan said, wiping a few stray tears from his cheek. Now that the scene was over, he felt like using his safeword was an overreaction on his part. Though, he had to remind himself that even if that was true, he still had every right to call it out. “It’s stupid, I’m sorry. I know I’m just another client of yours and you don’t belong to me in any way, shape, or form. It was almost like I was watching you choose Steven over me and it was all too much. I’m sure I ruined the night for both of you and god, I’m so sorry.”

Hearing Ryan say that he believed Shane didn’t belong to him absolutely devastated him. While he would agree with Ryan, in his heart he knew that he _did_ belong to Ryan in more ways than one. Ryan had become so much more than just a client to him ever since their undeniable chemistry was found during their first session.

Shane pulled Ryan into a hug and held him for a few minutes to try and calm him down. Hushing him softly when he started sobbing into the older man’s chest. He rubbed Ryan’s back and used his other hand to run his fingers through Steven’s hair as he laid his head in Shane’s lap. 

When Ryan had finally quieted down enough, Shane took the time to explain his side of things. He needed Ryan to know that no matter what, he still cared deeply for him and that his feelings were valid. “Ryan, I’m so incredibly proud of you. And I’m especially proud of you for knowing that you needed to use your safeword. It takes a lot of courage to be able to do that,” Shane said, smiling down at a sniffling Ryan. “You were such a good boy tonight and you did so well. I can assure you that I’ll have your file updated and this won’t ever happen again.

Steven took Ryan’s hand in his own and kissed the back of his palm. “I apologize if you ever felt like I was trying to take Shane away from you. That was never my intention when Shane asked me to join you both today. You did so well, especially mimicking my body language to try to prove that you were just as good of a sub as I was. I’m really proud of you, Ryan,” he said softly, smiling shyly at the younger man.

“We’re both very proud of you, Ryan.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Work that day had contributed to Ryan’s foul mood. Not only did his greenlit project suddenly get canned, but his entire team had been taken away as a result and put on another project. He had worked so hard to build up his reputation in the company and it had been taken away in a single email. Ryan had never felt so utterly defeated in his life and there was nothing he could do to change the situation so he would just have to take it and continue with whatever he was given.

So when Ryan checked in for his appointment and found himself staring at the walls in an all too familiar room, he wasn’t eager in the least bit to see Shane. Usually, he had the same butterflies in his stomach when he knelt on the floor, facing the door, as he did during his first session. Ryan closed his eyes and tried to quiet his mind to no avail, sure that he was in for some sort of unforeseen punishment that he was well deserving of. Despite knowing that, it didn’t help his foul mood, especially when Shane entered the room looking sinfully good in another one of his signature suits.

“Good to see you too, princess. I’d ask what got your panties in a twist, but you’re not wearing them so I guess I’ll never know,” Shane greeted Ryan in a flat voice, reaching into his jacket to pull out Ryan’s collar to cuff around his neck. He ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair gently at first before grabbing a fist full at the base of the younger man’s skull. “Was the note on the bed I left you not _clear_?”

Ryan looked up at Shane with a smirk. “It was very clear, _daddy_. I felt it was more of a suggestion than an order,” Ryan replied breathlessly in almost a taunting voice. He knew he was just digging himself an even deeper grave, but he couldn’t help himself because he felt like he needed to be punished more than anything.

“Interesting,” Shane spat, jerking Ryan’s head back as he let his hold on those black curls go. “So you think you know yourself and your needs better than I do?”

The older man looked over at the bed to see the outfit laid out for Ryan, as well as the note left sitting on the bed exactly where he left it, face still expressionless when he started circling his sub. When he finally came to stand in front of Ryan once again, he bent down and gripped the younger man’s jaw tightly, yanking him forward to come centimeters away from his face. “I suggest you rethink your disobedience while I go take care of some things. You had better be in that fucking outfit by the time I get back or you’ll be in a world of hurt.”

Shane turned on his heel to exit the room, making a point to slam the door behind him. Ryan felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, however, the thrill of what awaited him if he continued to disobey was enough to solidify his bad choices up until that point. Shane wouldn’t ever intentionally hurt him so how bad could things actually be? Especially if he left the room instead of handling the situation right away. He chuckled to himself, wondering if Shane had left because he was being such a brat.

After a few minutes passed, the door swung open and when Shane reappeared, there was another man following closely behind him. At first, Ryan didn’t recognize who the other man was now standing next to Shane with him wearing a nearly identical suit to the one Shane was wearing except it was in a heather gray color while Shane’s was navy. Steven looked so much different with an air of confidence, a straightened posture that made him seem to tower over Ryan, all paired with a look of disapproval on his face.

“Master Madej has told me all about your misbehavior and let me tell you,” Steven said, hooking a finger through the ring on Ryan’s collar to pull him forward. “You’re not garnering any sympathy from me.”

Ryan let out a whimper but was caught by surprise when Steven pulled out a leash and hooked it on Ryan’s collar to haul him up on his feet. He shivered in anticipation when Steven wrapped the leash around his fist a few times, not giving much slack to Ryan when Shane came up behind him and landed a hard smack against his ass. Ryan yelped in response and reached his hands out to catch himself on Steven’s chest. Shane forcefully nudged Ryan’s legs open further and unleashed a succession of spanks, each one getting progressively harder than the last.

Grabbing the back of Ryan’s collar, Shane pulled Ryan back to say, “You’re at _our_ mercy now, princess.” It sent a shiver down Ryan’s spine, especially when Steven wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him flush against his body. He started kissing Ryan’s neck, leaving a trail of hickeys along the way and at the side of his jaw. In the process of doing that, Shane slipped his hands between the two and suddenly something was being fastened against Ryan’s chest.

When he attempted to look down, Steven pushed his chin back up to keep him from looking down. Shane helped Ryan into some other sort of item that he finally realized was the [complete lingerie set](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/803816087405461504/811093357857734656/unknown.png) that had been laying on the bed. While Shane was adjusting the garter belt, Steven knelt and pulled out some sort of metal construct that Ryan soon realized was a cock cage. Ryan tried to will himself not to get hard from the thought of being locked up, whining from the constriction after Steven locked it into place. Steven stood up and dangled two keys in front of Ryan’s eyes before pocketing one and giving the other to Shane.

“Your pretty little cock is ours now, cupcake.”

The cock cage and the final touch of the outfit certainly felt foreign, but something about Shane dressing him up really did something for Ryan, especially when Steven locked him up and started rubbing him through the sheer panties.

“And for the record, with all the shit you pulled, you won’t be coming at all tonight or for the next week for that matter. If I find you somehow get it off and masturbate, well sweetcheeks, you’ll be praying to a god that doesn’t exist,” Shane said, snapping the band of the bra against Ryan’s back. “Now be a good little girl and get on the bed for your daddies.”

Ryan closed his eyes for a moment and then looked Steven dead in the eye to say, “Make me.” If looks could kill, Ryan Steven Bergara would be a dead man and his funeral would be scheduled just a few days later.

“Excuse me?” Shane spat, jerking Ryan’s collar back, choking him slightly. “What the _fuck_ did you just say?”

Wheezing slightly, Ryan reached his hands up to his collar to try to unsuccessfully give him extra room to breathe. “Was I not clear? Make _me_.”

Steven’s eyes went dark and in an instant, Shane hooked his arms under Ryan’s shoulders and Steven was gripping tightly onto his thighs. They carried him over to the bed and threw him on top of it as if he weighed next to nothing, making quick work of strapping him down to the bed with his head hanging off the edge of the bed. His arms were pulled taut toward the corners of the bed and his knees were bent up and forced open by the restraints around his ankles.

Ryan looked back and forth at the two men, Shane kneeling on the bed between his legs and Steven standing at the foot of the bed as he unzipped his slacks to pull out his half-hard cock. He stroked himself lazily while he watched Shane pull a bottle of lube out from his pocket to slick up two of his fingers and inserted them into the younger man. Ryan threw his head back and moaned, his moan quickly getting cut off when Steven stepped forward to gently circle his hands around Ryan’s neck. His dick brushed against Ryan’s lips, smearing a line of precome against them. “Since you don’t know how to keep your mouth shut, I might as well put it to better use,” Steven said, slipping past Ryan’s lips as he opened his mouth wider to take Steven in.

He felt his eyes roll up in his eyelids between Steven shallowly thrusting into his mouth and Shane scissoring his fingers inside of him, occasionally taking a moment to rub against Ryan’s prostate. The cock cage was painfully tight around his hardening cock, causing him to let out a high-pitched whine around Steven’s dick. If heaven existed, Ryan was sure that he had died and gone there from the pure euphoria he felt at both ends of his body; Steven in his mouth and Shane slowly breaching his hole.

Once Shane was fully seated inside of him, Steven tightened his grip around Ryan’s neck to cut off his airflow just a bit while he forced his cock fully down Ryan’s throat. “You know this, cupcake, is all your mouth is good for,” the blond groaned, feeling Ryan’s throat constricting around him. He pulled back and started shallowly thrusting in and out of Ryan’s mouth when he noticed Shane increasing his own thrusts in and out of the younger man.

Steven pulled out of Ryan for a moment, letting the room fill with Ryan’s beautiful panting and moans that seemed to be never-ending as Shane continued pounding into him, purposefully targeting the younger man’s prostate to drive him wild. It wasn’t long before Ryan once again had Steven’s cock in his mouth and the other man’s hands around his neck, tightening them more and more the closer he got to his orgasm.

“That’s right, princess. Taking both of us like the good little slut you are. Just remember who truly owns you,” Shane said, not letting up on his relentless pace to lean over Ryan and whisper in his ear, “I own every part of you. Master Lim may have your mouth now, but that was a gift from daddy.”

Ryan squeezed his eyes shut and whined around Steven who started squeezing his throat as tight as he could as he started coming down his throat, forcing Ryan to stay in place. Shane couldn’t help but let out a chuckle when he met Steven’s gaze, his cheeks flushed pink from Shane’s words.

After a few minutes, Shane’s pace started to falter and he let his head hang low as his mouth opened to let out a silent scream, coming fast and hard into Ryan. Eventually, he caught his breath and cleared his throat, pulling out slowly and grabbing a stainless steel plug with a pink gem at the end of the base to press into Ryan.

Ryan was sure he looked as debauched as he felt, lingerie and hair in disarray, lips a bright red from Steven fucking his mouth, and hickeys scattered along his neck underneath handprints that would last for a few days. To Ryan’s surprise, Shane pulled out an iPhone from his suit jacket and snapped a photo, turning the screen around to show Ryan just how wrecked he looked. “Now _that_ is a picture I’m getting framed, princess.”

Letting out a whimper when he saw himself, Ryan reached down to touch himself, feeling the cool steel of the cockcage still secured around his dick. He so desperately wanted to come, but he knew that there was no amount of begging that would make Shane or Steven change their minds.

Shane swatted his hand away and worked on removing Ryan’s restraints, massaging his ankles while Steven worked on his wrists. Once Ryan seemed to have relaxed a little, Shane picked him up and placed him with his head toward the headboard this time, pulling out a blanket to place over him and handing Ryan a bottle of water. Both Shane and Steven removed their suit jackets and climbed into the bed under the blanket to each take one side of Ryan, cuddling the younger man while he continued to come down from his high.

It was Ryan who broke the silence first saying, “That was… wow. I needed all of that. I had a really shitty day at work.”

“I knew something had to be off when Shane came to get me not even five minutes after your scene started,” Steven replied, running his fingers through Ryan’s hair.

Shane laughed and added, “I knew it was going to be one hell of a night the second I walked in. Your eyes just screamed ‘I’m going to be defiant’ and I knew I needed help before I got in too deep.”

“Sorry about that,” Ryan said in a muffled voice, nuzzling his face against Shane’s chest. He gripped onto the older man harder almost as if it was some sort of confirmation his apology was genuine. He knew he had a tendency to be a handful and although he had been seeing Shane for nearly a year at this point, it was the first time he had ever truly been defiant.

“Hey, nothing to be sorry about. We all need to be brought back down one way or another and you just so happen to enjoy a more… unconventional approach,” Shane replied, running his hand up and down Ryan’s arm.

They all laid on the bed in a comfortable silence, Steven and Shane continuing to comfort Ryan while he fought every ounce of his being to not fall asleep. Ryan trusted Shane completely and somehow Steven as well even though they had only ever done two very different scenes together over the past year. 

His eyes shot open when he remembered something that was said by Shane about an hour prior. Ryan pulled back slightly to look back at Steven who smiled back at him and then to Shane again before asking, “Um, did you actually mean what you said about… you know, next week?”

Shane and Steven both laughed in unison, Shane finally responding with, “Oh I was absolutely serious.”


End file.
